


TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART

by angelwriter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Choking, Kinks, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn with Feelings, Psychopaths In Love, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "What?" He replied softly, coaxing him towards honesty. "What do you want?""I want to see the blood drain from your face. Make hand prints on your neck. Have you beg for mercy."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 31





	TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannigram fic! I have just started watching it and I am literally almost finished with s3 I can never get enough of Hannibal and Will's relationship. The things they do, the way they are. It is enticing and it was so enticing I attempted this delicious meal for you to feast on. 
> 
> Bon Appetit :)
> 
> Edit: (04.10.2020) I apologise profusely for spelling Dr Hannibal Lecter's name wrong. It's bothering me now since I've been in this fandom for quite some time now ... oops. Forgive me. 
> 
> (Will Graham's voice: I forgive you...) 
> 
> F*ck I miss my boys.

(This fic is based off s2. Also I spell Lector with an O not an E because that is how I see his name. If it really bothers you ignore it please) 

_____________

"Dr Lector?" 

"Yes, Will?" 

He would never let on how much he liked Hannibal saying his name. Will noted that in turn, Hannibal liked it when Will called him Dr Lector. He could read the subtle facial expression when Hannibal tried to cover up his emotions, the sliver of a smile, an eye twitch. The way he pursed or licked his lips. He could feel the tension rising between them that he had grown quite accustomed to in his presence, there was heat here, magnitude of electricity that vibrated where they stood just a few feet apart. He tried when he could, not to touch Hannibal for he feared what would happen. If the room was set ablaze at his mere existence in the same space as Will, it would be deadly to attempt physical contact. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, knowing that what he was asking was indeed stupid and reckless. But he did not seem to care anymore. Something in him had snapped when Hannibal had framed him for his own murders, there was a door that was opened when he had sent someone to kill him. He needed to know what it would feel it even if it was an act. 

"Would you do me a favour?" 

"Of course. Anything you want." 

Will couldn't help but scoff at that. So cocky, eager almost. He had no idea what Will would ask of him, yet he had agreed to do it anyway, whatever it was. 

"I want you to allow me to choke you." 

Hannibal moved his head to the side, intrigued. "And what would that aid? Your need for me to submit? To be able to assert control over me? To feel what it feels like to have your hands around my throat, knowing that you could bring me to my death with a tight squeeze?" 

"Yes," Will replied darkly. 

"Then let's do it." 

Will blinked. He knew Hannibal was different than most, but the reality of it created a tidal wave of emotions to drown him. Will realised what was about to happen. 

"Would you like me to sit down?" Hannibal asked politely. 

Will nodded as if on autopilot. He followed Hannibal to find his usual seat in his office. Hannibal sat down and Will towered him, his breathing picking up as he swallowed hard. The image of Hannibal just sitting allowing Will to do this sent a peculiar shiver down his spine. It was thrilling in a new way. You sought to kill for power, for pleasure of taking someone's life into your hands, control. This wasn't the same. In fact it was the opposite. Hannibal was willingly surrendering to Will and it threw fuel to the flames that licked his insides. 

He moved his hands towards his neck, clasping his fingers all the way around but not applying pressure yet. He stared down and met his eyes. There was no fear. Only Trust. After everything, Hannibal still trusted him. It should have made him sick because of everything he had put Will through. Hannibal's eyes were alluring up close, the waves of fire crescendos around them at the simple touch. Will tightened his grip just a fraction and Hannibal never looked away from his eyes. 

"How does this make you feel?" 

His voice was darker, hoarse. Of course it would be. He was being choked. Will saw that his pupils were dilated - he was enjoying this. Will struggled to produce an answer, need fuelling him to choke harder. Hannibal didn't flinch. 

Hannibal spoke again, this time his voice was cracked. "If I am to die now, then I am glad it is by your hands like this. It is a worthy death. It pained me that you had sent someone to kill me, I would want you to do it yourself. You said you thought about killing me with your hands. I said it is more intimate that way. Is this intimate enough for you, Will?" 

Will didn't mean to gasp out loud. He clenched his jaw and said, "It's not enough...I..." 

"What?" He replied softly, coaxing him towards honesty. "What do you want?" 

"I want to see the blood drain from your face. Make hand prints on your neck. Have you beg for mercy." 

It was Hannibal who gasped now. Will furrowed his brows and looked between them. Hannibal was plaintive in Will's hands, like clay he could mould him. His hands were placed on his knees, his legs apart. Will did not miss however, the noticeable bugle in Hannibal's grey suit pants. This was turning him on. A masochist, too? No. Hannibal was not a masochist, a sadist for lack of a better word to describe what he did to those people to be able to feed himself. Sadist only in name for a word that Will felt could not fully hold who Hannibal was. Will had felt Hannibal kill so many times. 

He got so close to him. He felt like he was him at times. They were blurring, conjoined in unspeakable ways. He knew he was becoming him. He tried not to acknowledge that. Hannibal...felt things for Will. There was desire in his actions, passion. The last kills were of anger and resentment towards Will wanting to kill him. This was all for him. All this was his design. 

What was Will's design? 

"Do it." 

Will was curious now. Hannibal had an uninhabited attraction towards him, perhaps Will could use that to his advantage. He could finally kill Hannibal for real. He choked him harder still and Hannibal breathed heavily. The bugle in his pants only grew and a small wet stain appeared. 

"Oh Lord," Will breathed harshly himself.

Without really knowing why, he leaned forward and kissed Hannibal. The first touch of his lips was explosive. It was soft, tentative, yielding. Hannibal was taken by surprise and he murmered something into Will's mouth as Will kissed him properly, moulding their flesh as one. He pressed harder, desperate now with a desire he had not known existed before this. He kept his hands on his throat and licked into Hannibal's warm mouth. As their tongues traced each other delicately, Will let out a groan deep in the back of his throat. He had covered this tormenting want far into the trenches of himself. He willed it away, but it only grew bolder when Hannibal sank his artistic hands into his dark curls. 

Hannibal took control over the kiss. He titled Will's head to the side, angling him in the way he liked best and swipe his tongue across his lips, nibbled at the chapped skin, sucking softly before giving his bottom lip a hard bite. Will moaned again, his head growing dizzy. Hannibal caressed down his face and held the back of his neck with his one hand, the other cupping his face. He kissed him harsher now, all of his haunting ghost of a love washing over Will. Will was suffocating in bliss and the sharp pleasure-pain of Hannibal's feelings. What he found that confused him more than that fact that Hannibal had been hiding all of this unreserved love for him, was that Will had miraculously discovered that he felt the same. Their passion was matched with the same intensity. 

They were alike. 

Hannibal had always tried to show Will his true nature. All of his efforts was to explore Will'a darkness and bring it out. Upon the transformation that Hannibal had so intelligently planned, he broke Will down to reveal the cracks of himself. Ripped him apart, sowed it back together. Frustration after frustration. Murder after murder. So many innocent lives at first. And for what? So he could know who he is. Only when you have known your worst self and have been pushed to rock bottom you become your true self. Hannibal acted as a Saviour. An equal. From the very first moment he saw parts of himself in Will Graham. 

Will saw himself reflected back, like a mirror, when he had encountered Hannibal. 

They were each other. More each other than themselves in fact. 

Will shivered at the realisation and then released Hannibal's throat. He stumbled back, almost tripping over his own feet. His hair was mused in all directions of Hannibal's fingers, his eyes black and his own pants was tight. He struggled to catch his breath. 

There was no coming back from something like this. The truth was out. No more hiding, thought Will, he could see it clearly now. Hannibal reflected back as he started into Hannibal's eyes. Will was crippled by the total submergance of the entity of his own potent feelings. He had suffered all for this. This was what Hannibal wanted all along; he wanted him to be free.


End file.
